


A Christmas Miracle

by Lloyd1000



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lloyd1000/pseuds/Lloyd1000
Summary: It was the week before Christmas and Lightning was pacing back and forth with an object in her hand.So with the test in hand, Lightning continued to pace. After a while, she glanced at the test and couldn’t believe her eyes.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Oerba Yun Fang, Hope Estheim/Lightning, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Oerba Dia Vanille
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Christmas Miracle

December 18

It was the week before Christmas and Lightning was pacing back and forth with an object in her hand. You see this morning, Light woke up sick but she wasn’t sick the day before. She hardly ever got sick. So she immediately knew that this wasn’t normal. As soon as she could, she went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. Hoping she was wrong. 

So with the pregnancy test in hand, Lightning continued to pace. After a while, she glanced at the test and couldn’t believe her eyes. The test was positive. 

She was pregnant.

Tears threatened to fall as she took in what she saw. Light knew she had to tell Hope but she didn’t know how to. Hope was always going on and on about having kids and for the last few attempts everything had failed. Either she couldn’t conceive or the baby was lost only a month or two later. 

She didn’t want to give him false hope only to lose the baby again but Hope was losing hope. And she was too. 

Now she was pregnant again. So she thought,

_(One more time. One more time, I’ll hope for this baby to come to term.)_

Then Lightning quickly thought up a plan. She knew she had to hide the test from him for now and decided to wrap it up as a Christmas present and hope Hope would be happy. She hoped that this child will survive the first month and every month after until its birth. 

After she finished wrapping the gift for Hope, the man himself appeared in the doorway. 

“Hey Light.” He said as he walked toward her before he pulled her into a kiss. Hope had just got home from work. Light smiled lovingly at her husband. He asked as he took in wrapping paper on the floor and a present in his wife’s hand,

“Finished Christmas wrapping?” She smiled and nodded before they walked out of the room. 

She led him to their living room and sat with him on their chair in front of the fireplace. Their Christmas tree was already decorated and the lights were on giving off a warm, quiet, cozy little place in the dead of winter. The presents, all green, red, blue and white wrapping, and some colorful bags as well, were already stacked on top of one another for their family and friends and each other. 

Light leaned into Hope’s chest as they were warmed by the fire. 

Hope then got up and made them both eggnog before returning to his place; beside his wife. He turned on the TV and switched the channels to a Christmas program for the two to watch. After the show had started, Hope proposed an idea he had been thinking for the last week or two. 

“So I’ve been thinking.” Light glanced from Rudolph being born and then being bullied by the other reindeer, to her husband’s face. He continued,

“I think we should invite our friends and family to our house for Christmas. I mean we haven’t seen your brother Noctis or your sister Serah in a while and I know Prompto, Vanille, Sazh and his son would come if we asked. As would Gladio and Fang. Besides, I think Christmas should be spent with family and surrounded by friends. So what do you think?” 

Lightning thought about what he was saying and she agreed with him. 

“Yes, I think you’re right. Let’s tell them now.” The two stood up and called their friends and family. 

* * *

December 20

Two days later, the first of the friends had arrived; Sazh and his son Dajh. 

“Sazh! Dajh! It’s good to see you! Glad you could come on such short notice.” Hope greeted upon their arrival and ushered them inside the warm house from the freezing cold winter air.

“Ahh don’t worry about that. It’s just been a while since we last saw you. How have you two been? Good, I hope?” Light smiled and nodded before she gave them both a short hug. She was still getting used to being happy after everything that was happening and what happened in the past. Hope and Sazh spoke a little while longer while Light walked Dajh to the living room.

“You've grown taller since the last time I’ve seen you.” Light stated as they sat on the couch. Dajh nodded and told her how things have been since they last saw each other until well into the evening. After dinner, Sazh and Dajh turned in early after their long trek. Lightning was enjoying the cold, crisp winter air and watching the snowflakes fall silently to the ground and around her shoulders when Hope appeared behind her. 

He grabbed her gently around her waist and held her. Light leaned into him and smiled warmly. 

“It’s beautiful out tonight.” Hope whispered, almost afraid as to not disturb the world with talking. She nodded as she too felt it would disturb the peace and tranquillity of the night. Hope watched the snowflakes glitter in the breeze from the light of the lights on their railing and land on his wife’s beautiful rose pink hair. He thought happily, lovingly,

_(I’m the luckiest man in the world to have a beautiful goddess as my wife.)_ then kissed the top of her head. 

Light blushed like a common schoolgirl being kissed by her long time crush at the contact before she turned in her husband’s arms and gave him a proper kiss on the lips. She then returned to the way she was before watching the silent snowflakes vanish onto the snow covered ground. They stayed like that for a while longer before they both felt cold enough to go back and warm up before going to bed. 

* * *

December 21

The next day, Gladio, Fang and their three year old twin sons, Clarus and Ira graced the Estheim’s with their presence. Hope and Lightning were overjoyed at having more of their friends in their home. They were just hoping that Noctis and Ignis will be able to make it before Christmas. Light knew they were super busy ruling the kingdom but still hoped. 

When Gladio arrived, he told them that Noct and Ignis probably weren’t going to make it and it nearly broke her heart that her brother wasn’t going to come. Gladio also said that even he hadn’t thought he would make it either. When she asked why, he responded,

“Because things over at the Insomnia were getting overly hectic due to the holiday season. He told me to tell you that he’s sorry and wishes both you and Hope a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Then he told us to get here.” Light had nodded in understanding but it still hurt that this was going to be the first Christmas without Noct. 

As day transitioned into night, Lightning started to feel her anxiety creep in as she noticed more people and at the fact her only brother wasn’t going to be able to come. So she walked outside into the frigid temperatures to get away from it all. Hope found her not long after she walked out and placed her jacket about her shoulders.

“Started up again?” He whispered in her ear and all she could do was nod. Hope held her loosely to not make her feel trapped as she remembered a horrible day from her past.

* * *

_Many years ago, Lightning, Noctis and their nanny were on their way home when out of nowhere the caravan of vehicles were attacked. The nanny was killed while Noct and Light barely survived. It was only due to her father showing up at that exact moment that they lived. Ever since then Light became cold and distant. She didn’t like to be in any proximity of a lot of people and preferred to be alone. There were two people in the whole world, she was gentle and kind too. Her younger brother Noctis and her younger sister Serah._

_It took Hope years to finally get her out of her shell that she had encased herself in and even a little while longer to melt her heart before he could marry her. But once he did, she was his; til death do they part.  
_

* * *

After she had calmed down, Light turned in her husband’s arms and listened to his heart beat and told him,

“Let’s go in. They must be worried about us.” Then went back inside. 

* * *

December 22

The next day, Prompto and Vanille and their daughters, four and barely a week old, Promise and Velvet crashed the Estheim ‘party’ with their presence. Hope and Light greeted them all the same and were glad they could make it. This was when the ‘real’ party could begin now that Prompto was there. Everyone laughed as well the man himself.

Light was having fun but something still creeped in the back of mind that Noct and Ignis weren’t there yet. And when she had asked, Prompto had said the same thing. That they weren’t going to make it. It hurt but not as much, she could feel the hope leaving her body. That’s when Prompto thought of an idea that would put everyone's mind off of the bad and on the good. 

“We should... totally watch some movies! It'll take our minds off of how Noct and Ignis... won't be... able to get here. A whole day of watching movies and eating popcorn! Come on, it'll be fun!”

A fun day and night of watching funny, romance and scary movies. Why Prompto decided scary for Christmas was beyond Light but she appreciated him trying. By the time they all went to bed, the house was a mess with popcorn all over the place due to Prompto jumping at everything whether it be the movie or the house itself. 

As Light laid in her bed with Hope holding her, she asked he a question,

“Do you think they really won’t show?” Hope shrugged then told her,

“I’m not sure. They might but with what both Gladio and Prompto were saying. It sounded like they wouldn't. It’s sad and hurts a little but if the Citadel is really that hectic day in and day out then I can’t really blame them. You know?” Light nodded in understanding before she sighed heavily. Hope hugged her in reassurance before they both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

December 23

The next day, Serah and Snow arrived with their twin year and a half old sons, Sage and Sebastian. Light and Hope met and welcomed them into their home. Once everyone was situated, Light asked her sister,

“Is Noct really not coming?” Serah handed the boys off to Snow before she explained what was going on. 

“Yeah it seems so. Everyone and their brother are trying to basically rip off Noct but thanks to Iggy, that’s not happening. There are so many other things happening at the same time they barely have had any time for sleep or anything in general. It sucks that this will be the first year without them but what can we do? We are not the heirs.” Light sighed in sadness. She had lost the last of her hope and nearly succumbed to despair when her sister continued, 

“Don’t give up, Light. I’m not. I’ll hope that they show up for the both of us.” Then she smiled and hugged her sister before leaving to check on her boys. 

Hope joined Light on the couch, pulled her on his chest then turned on the TV to a Christmas show. He held her gently and lovingly as they watched a romantic Christmas movie about a woman falling in love with her boss only to have him get mad before untimely getting back together again. She laughed and cried at how cliqued it was until the show was over. 

* * *

December 24

Lightning bolted out of bed and into the bathroom before Hope stirred and threw up. As soon as she felt she wasn't going to bring up last night's dinner anymore, Light took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. When she finished Hope was a wake and headed toward her.

“Morning Light.” He greeted her with a kiss before snagging the bathroom for himself. Good thing she was finished in there. She walked out of their bedroom to the kitchen to get coffee going and started breakfast. 

Hope walked out of their bedroom and made a beeline for the table with all the delicious food. Before he dug into his feast, he made sure to thank his wonderful, beautiful wife then scarfed down his breakfast. Hope had just finished eating when the first of their guests woke up. Gladio and Prompto literally floated into the kitchen and took their helpings just as the rest of their family and friends joined them. 

Light and Hope smiled at their friends and family as they ate the breakfast she had made. 

As the day droned on, Serah tried to keep the hope that her brother and his husband were going to make it but she too was losing hope. It was about min-afternoon when the phone and Light answered it. However, the minute she hung up, she left the room with tears in her eyes. 

Serah ran after her and comforted her as best she could. The phone call was from Ignis and he told Light that they weren’t coming. He apologized on behalf of himself and Noct before he hung up. That was the last of Serah’s hope and before she knew it, she too was crying. 

This was going to be the first Christmas without Noct and his family and it hurt everyone. 

It was nearing 7 and dinner was almost ready to be served when the sound of the door opening and closing signaled to everyone something was amiss. They all walked over to the entrance only to find three figures.

The first of the three figures walked forward to reveal Noctis and everyone was surprised. Light gasped,

“Noct…?” And he walked up to her and gave her the biggest hug in all of Eos. Ignis walked in next carrying a baby car seat with a little girl right behind. 

Hope and the others greeted them then helped them bring it Christmas presents. Soon everything was settled and they all were sitting down eating dinner. 

After dinner, Noct and Ignis sat down to relax for the first time that day when suddenly both fell asleep on the couch. Light wanted to ask them a question only to stop herself when she saw them. She smiled at them before grabbing a blanket and placed it over them. 

The rest of the night went smoothly and Light was happy that Noct was able to make it before going to sleep herself.

* * *

December 25

She made a light breakfast consisting of toast for herself and made French toast, pancakes, an egg dish, and cinnamon rolls for the rest of her guests. And one by one, all left the confines of sleep for the delicious and delectable Christmas breakfast like no other. 

Everyone was here and Light was very happy so happy that she nearly forgot the Christmas gift. Ira, Gladio and Fang’s oldest of the two by only a few minutes brought out the gift and handed it to her.

“Oh! I almost forgot that one. Thank you Ira.” Hope and the others glanced at her before Hope asked,

“What’s going on, Light?” She took one last glance at the gift in her hands before handing to her husband. 

“Light?” Hope questioned as he took the gift and she merely replied,

“Open it.” And without further adieu, he did. He unwrapped the wrapping paper to reveal a box. Upon opening said box, Hope couldn’t believe his eyes for inside the box was a pregnancy test. He looked up at his wife for guidance but didn’t get any. So he lifted the test out of the box to reveal its contents. Hope read the test once then had to read it again.

“Well, what does it say?” Gladio demanded when he watched Hope’s face go from confusion to shock in three point two seconds. In a faraway voice, he said,

“It’s positive…” Then looked at his wife and she smiled before she nodded. He asked a little shocked,

“You’re pregnant?!” Lightning nodded again for she couldn’t find her voice. Hope stood up and walked toward her only to fall to his knees right in front of her. He asked again,

“You’re pregnant?” As tears fell down his face and Light kneeled down too and told him yes. He then smiled before he announced,

“We’re pregnant!” Then kissed his wife. Everyone smiled and congratulated them before the festivities began again. 

Later that night, Light stood outside watching the snowflakes fall silently to the ground when her husband joined her. He grabbed her from behind and held her gently. One hand landing on her stomach protecting it from any harm while the other held her hand. 

“What a wonderful and beautiful Christmas.” Hope said to her as they watched the snowflakes fall and Lightning agreed with him.

“Yes. Yes it was. Merry Christmas, Hope.” Hope glanced at her saying,

“Merry Christmas Lighting.” Before they kissed under the glittering snowflakes in the dark.


End file.
